Sin Mundos Paralelos
by valkyria7
Summary: Alfonse extraña su mundo y cree que puede ayudar a su hermano haciendo que regrese para que finalmente logré estar al lado de Winry.
1. Sin mundos paralelos

Los personajes de esta historia son de propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Sin Mundos Paralelos**

- Supongo que ya no debo esperarte - fué lo ultimo que dijo la hermosa rubia, mientras observaba como su "amigo" se perdía tras el caos y destrucción que había ocasionado el abrir la puerta por última vez, sintiendo como él renunciaba a su mundo y al mismo tiempo comprendió que tambien renunciaba a la posibilidad de tener una vida feliz a su lado. Mientras que su amiga Sheska la observaba con suma tristeza sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra que pueda confortarla.

El sueño era pesado, vivir sin alquímia es muy dificil pensó Edward. Cerraba los ojos y solo podía ver el rostro angelical de su "amiga", y eso ya no era raro en absoluto, todos los días la soñaba, todos los días era feliz mientras dormía; sentía vivir, sentía amar, de razón le gustaba tanto dormir pero...no era ella, solo era un sueño, producto de sus deseos más profundos que sacaba a flote su subconciente, como lo diría Sigmund Freud recordando las palabras de su padre.

- Winry, Winry... - siempre susurraba mientras dormía, no pasando desapercibido para Alfonse, quien escuchaba el tono dulce que su hermano ponía al pronunciar ese nombre tan especial.

- Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos atrapados en este mundo. Hemos decidido quedarnos aquí y vivir por siempre sin alquímia; sin embargo... - pensaba Alfonse mirando el automail artesanal que alguna vez fabricó su padre para Ed - quiero volver a mi hogar, quiero ver a la abuela Pinako, a Winry, Rose y a nuestros amigos de ciudad Central. Si yo pudiera idear alguna forma de volver... quizas mi hermano pueda volver a ser feliz. Pero destruímos la puerta y ya no podemos regresar.

Luego de algún tiempo Edward se notaba irritado, impaciente y hasta algo nervioso, el motivo no era otro que el haber dejado de soñar con la única persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Alfonse.

- ¡AL! ¡AL!, donde rayos estas. Tenemos que partir - gritaba Edward

- ¡HERMANO, ANTES QUIERO QUE VEAS ESTO! - gritaba Alfonse a lo lejos haciendo señas para que Ed fuera a su encuentro.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba Alfonse vió como su hermano menor hacía desaparecer un objeto a base de una máquina que daba revoluciones a una velocidad extremadamente increíble para ser cierta, superando por mucho el tiempo normal, haciendo que desaparesca de un momento a otro, según se creé llevándola a alguna de las dimensiones que conforman parte del tiempo.

- Eso fué...violento - decía Edward observando lo que su hermanito había creado - acaso es....

- ¡Lo logré hermano!, es una máquina que permite jugar con él tiempo - decía Alfonse muy orgulloso ante la mirada incrédula de Edward.

- Nunca dudé que el tiempo pudiera ser manipulado físicamente - argumentaba Ed, de pronto, su mirada cobró un brillo poco común - ¡Perfecto! eso significa que podremos volver a nuestro mundo.

- Asi es hermano

- Al, eres un genio - decía Ed muy emocionado - Bien, manos a la obra, no descansaremos hasta perfeccionarla.

Desde aquel día todo sus esfuerzos se centraron solo en estudiar, analizar y perfeccionar la máquina; no fué nada sencillo a pesar de los conocimientos que Ed tenía. Finalmente lograron terminar de perfeccionarla y le dieron uso. Cayeron a un lugar por demás conocido por ellos, un área tan verde, un aroma tan especial que despertaba la nostalgia de los hermanos. De pronto una dulce voz los sacó de su aturdimiento por la caída.

- ¡Querido, tenemos visita! - hablaba una hermosísima castaña de preciosos ojos verdes que los miraba con preocupación pero al mismo tiempo con ternura. Edward y Alfonse la miraron y no pudieron evitar empapar sus ojos en lágrimas, sintieron un nudo en la garganta, deseando más que nada abrazarla como antes, pero solo pronunciaron al unísono...

- mamá....

Continuará

* * *

Gracias por leer esta primera parte. En realidad no se me ocurrió otra idea más que esa máquina del tiempo. Estudiando los compuestos del tiempo que creo que son velocidad x espacio se me ocurrió pensar que de esa manera podrían volver. Bueno no soy una física, en todo caso mildisculpas si no les convence la maquinita jajaja.

Una vez más gracias y espero sus comentarios.


	2. Al otro Lado de la puerta

**Al Otro Lado de la Puerta**

Una voz familiar y a la vez dulce hizo que sus corazones por un momento lograran acelerarse. Edward aún no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba viviendo; la madre que tanto amaba, por la que había perdido todo, estaba ahora a su lado, era ella pero al mismo tiempo no era la misma. Aquella Trisha que sus ojos veían con detenimiento era más joven de como la recordaban. Alphonse, emocionado contenía las lágrimas al saber que su plan tuvo éxito, se levantó de prisa y fué a buscar los cálidos brazos de su madre, tan igual como cuando era el pequeño de mamá, sin tener en cuenta que ella no sabía que esos jovencitos eran sus hijos, faltaba poco para alcanzarla cuando un hombre alto, rubio, de mirada estudiada se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que chocara contra él. Edward se percató de la presencia de aquel hombre, de pronto el sentimiento de felicidad de hace unos momentos se convirtió en ira, en amargura , cólera, en fín, todo lo que una persona puede sentir al estar cerca del ser que más odia, esto motivo a que impulsivamente se pusiera de pie.

- ¡Que demonios haces aquí!, ¡acaso no causaste ya demasiados problemas! - gritó el chico de la trenza dorada, logrando llamar la atención y la curiosidad del hombre alto que se encontraba junto a ellos, quien observaba todo en absoluto silencio.

- Lo siento señor - se apresuró a decir Alphonse - mi hermano lo confundió con otra persona, él no sabe con quién está hablando - decía Alphonse sin pensar en algo mejor haciendo que el hombre que se mantenía en silencio esboze una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

- Descuida. Soy Hohenheim y ella es mi esposa Trisha - dijo el hombre alto extendiendo la mano para ambos hermanos, una cálida y dulce sensación dejó sentirse al momento de estrechar sus manos y aunque Edward no lo aceptara se sentía realmente feliz de estar con sus padres nuevamente, asi como cuando era un niñito, esa sensación nunca la olvidaría, lo cual fué motivo para que sus labios comenzaran a temblar y la determinación dorada de la mirada se le esfumara rápidamente. Hohenheim que extrañamente sentía lo mismo preguntó - ¿podrían decirme hacia donde van? - haciendo que los hermanos se miraran al mismo tiempo sin saber que decir quedando mudos ante la pregunta, haciendo que el hombre de los cabellos atados en cola rompa el silencio - Oh bien, eso no importa. ¿Les agradaría pasar la noche en nuestra casa? - preguntó, logrando que Alphonse se alegrara y respondiera con un rápido sí, a diferencia de Edward que no articuló ninguna palabra, manteniendo la postura de frialdad para con su padre.

- Nos sentiríamos muy felices con tu compañía - dijo Trisha al joven alquimista de acero, haciendo que el muro de hielo que había construído hace un momento pierda su efecto.

Edward nunca podría negarse a una petición de su querida madre, por más que aún no lo sea, nunca podría decirle que no, asintió y caminó para la puerta principal de su recordado hogar. Tan solo al entrar sintió el aroma tan peculiar de los panes que hacía su madre, repasó la mirada y observó cada detalle de su casa, todo era como antes, todo estaba tal cual como cuando niño, excepto por los retratos sobre la chimenea.

- Pasarán la noche en una de las habitaciones del segundo nivel - agregaba la hermosa castaña con un tono dulce . - pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen. - Termino de decir esto e hizo un ademán para que ambos la siguiesen, al llegar a la habitación esta se encontraba ambientada con tonos pastel, los que se usan para el cuarto de un bebé. Aquella habitación era la misma que compartieron los hermanos durante su niñez aquella que fue testigo de tantas noches de desvelo después de fallecida su madre.

**Hohenheim** se acercó a Trisha mirando cuidadosamente la habitación y luego a los jóvenes .

- Espero no se sientan incómodos con la habitación, la ambientabamos para nuestro bebé - expresó la joven castaña - Que algún día llegará.

- Puede que llegue antes de lo pensado - Dijo Hohenheim acomodando la montura de sus lentes.

- Es cierto, aún no sabemos sus nombres - comentó con curiosidad la hermosa castaña, logrando que el más joven responda prestamente.

- Me llamo Aphonse y el es mi hermano Edward- respondió señalando a su "pequeño" hermano mayor.

- Edward y Alphonse...muy interesante - agregó Hohenheim - y muy curioso - murmuró.

-¿Que tienen de raro?- preguntó Edward con sagacidad.

- Son los nombres que elegimos para nuestro hijo...Edward o Alphonse si fuera un niño. -respondió con dulzura la preciosa Trisha.- Se hace tarde y deben estar cansados. Ponganse cómodos, están en su casa.

- ¿Donde se encuentran sus padres?- preguntó Hohenheim.

- Querido. Podremos conversar mejor mañana. Los pobres deben estar muy cansados. Descansen.

Ambos chicos se dispusieron a dormir haciendo caso a su madre como en los viejos tiempos. Avanzaba la noche, las estrellas brillaban en toda su magnitud, todo estaba oscuro. Muy pronto el silencio en la habitación fue interrumpido por un leve llanto.

- Vamos Alphonse. Debes ser fuerte. Debemos aprovechar este tiempo para ayudar a mamá.

- Hermano, debemos contarle como será su futuro, quizás así papá....

- Recuerda que esta realidad es paralela, no sabemos si en este tiempo y espacio él nos abandonará.

- Pero su enfermedad...

- No Al . Tampoco sabemos las consecuencias de adelantar los hechos.

- Puede que no lleguemos a existir.

-Dejemos de especular Al. Mañana será otro día. Todo estará bien lo prometo. Ahora, voy por un vaso de agua.

- Pero hermano...

- Descuida, se donde queda la cocina, no me voy a perder. Seré precavido. - Edward sonrió como cuando era niño y estaba a punto de cometer una travesura.

Bajando las escaleras. Sujetándose del pasamanos Edward pisaba con cautela "demonios, todo esta oscuro no puedo ver nada", se decía cuando un minúsculo rayo de luz a lo lejos despertó su curiosidad, se acercó hacia la puerta, era el estudio de su padre, con astucia, se coló en la rejilla de luz y pudo observar muchos papeles arrugados en el piso, seguro intentos fallidos, ecuaciones erradas que Hohenheim desarrollaba a altas horas de la noche.

- Desde que mi cuerpo quedó así, he visto muchas muertes. He visto a personas caer en errores, para no enmendar y cometerlos otra vez. Alguna vez, pense que era bueno tener este cuerpo para conocer mas cosas, descubrir misterios, saberlo todo. Pero no fue así. Me di cuenta que todos crecerían, envejecerían y finalmente los veria morir.

El puño de Edward se contrajo, por unos minutos le faltó el aire, los recuerdos de la partida abrupta, el sufrimiento y la muerte de su madre, todo junto y él aún antes de su nacimiento ya intentaba escapar. No lo soportaba, no pudo contenerse y sin pensar reaccionó.

- ¡Sé lo que intentas hacer!

- ¡Edward! - Exclamó el hombre de lentes.

- Eres un cobarde, piensas abandonarnos desde ahora. Nunca te creí tan idiota para abandonarla a ella. - Sin controlar sus acciones Edward sujetaba de las ropas a su padre - Yo sé todo de tí. Sé lo que eres, sé lo que hiciste, sé cuantas vidas tomaste.¡Monstruo!.

- ¿Como puedes saberlo? - El rostro de Hohenheim se contrajo al verse descubierto. ¿Como podía saber su secreto? ¡Quién podría haberle contado?.

- Sé que hace cuatrocientos años tomaste muchas vidas. - Hohenheim aceptó la culpa con un eterno silencio, era ridículo esconder semejante verdad. de alguna manera ese joven extraño sabía todo acerca de él.- Toda una ciudad desapareció en una sola noche por tu causa solo por el propósito de crear una piedra filosofal y satisfacer tu vanidad; la creaste junto con tu amante. ¡La que se llama Dante!.

- Hermano ¡No!- se escuchó la voz de Alphonse tratando de detener los improperios de su hermano, sin tener éxito-

- ¡Suéltame Alphonse!. - Tiró a su hermano sin importarle sus reclamos y continuó - Y como si eso fuera poco intentaste revivir a tu hijo. Y lo único que lograste fue crear otro monstruo igual que tú, al que también abandonaste. - Hohenheim cayó en seco, ante semejante reclamo. Esa no era la verdad completa. Pero el peor de sus temores se hacía latente al observar en la puerta la figura de aquella fragil mujer que amaba, muy sorprendida miraba la escena y a la vez no podía dar crédito de todo lo que había escuchado. Si bien es cierto Hohenheim le había confiado su más terrible secreto, pero no sabía de las otras cosas que de pronto se enteró. Su amado esposo tenía una amante, había creado con la alquimia un homúnculo de su hijo para luego abandonarlo.

- Querido. Diles que no es cierto. - la mirada de la mujer temblaba ante la respuesta. Hohenheim solo afirmaba las palabras de su esposa con movimientos duros y torpes.

- No le creas. No ves que este viejo estúpido trata de dejarnos. ¡Aún antes de nacer! - Esto fue demasiado para la señora Elric, la cual salió corriendo, no quiso escuchar más. Aquellas últimas palabras de aquel muchacho le rompieron el corazón, el parecido entre ambos era innegable. ¿Se trataría de un hijo al que mantuvo oculto?¿Quien era Dante?, nunca conoció a alguien con ese nombre. Hoenheim no sería capaz de mentirle, no a ella. Todo apuntaba en su contra. De un momento a otro el temor más grande en su vida se hacía fuerte al saber que con esas revelaciones perdería de forma segura a Trisha.

**Continuara...**


End file.
